Lágrimas de un Aria
by ADRaven
Summary: Italia era, de alguna forma, un soldado, ¿verdad?. Al igual que él. Entonces ¿por qué se empañaban sus ojos con aquella visión?


**Autor:** ADRaven  
**Advertencias:** Drama, gore, angst, ¿humanidad y realidad?.**  
Rating: **Mayores de 15 años.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, esto es un mero escrito producto del ocio, sin mas fin que el de compartir una dimensión algo mas trágica de esta animosa serie.

* * *

**Lágrimas de un Aria**

_**Por ADRaven, 15 de Noviembre de 2009**_

Un suspiro de alivio atravesó la garganta de Alemania cuando acabó con la vida del último atacante. Fue un disparo certero en el pecho, justo donde el corazón late. Había sido un buen tiro. Esta vez habían sido los ingleses, habían venido por la costa, como tantos otros, intentando adentrarse en sus tierras y asestar el golpe de gracia de esta interminable guerra, y casi lo consiguen.

_Casi._

El ruido de las olas volvió a llegar a sus oídos, alzo la vida, perdiéndose entre los tonos rojizos del mar grisáceo, la sangre de los primeros caídos ingleses que ni siquiera habían llegado a la costa, teñían de rojo sus aguas, la misma sangre volvía sus arenas del mismo repugnante y atractivo color del elixir de la vida.

Cadáveres, allí donde posaba sus ojos había cadáveres tendidos, o lo que quedaba de ellos cerca de los cráteres producidos por las minas. Había zonas en la que costaba distinguir entre alemán e ingles. Había zonas en la que costaba ver la tierra en un manto casi uniforme de cadáveres se extendía allí donde se posaban sus ojos. Empezaban a escucharse los leves gemidos y los gritos de los supervivientes suplicando auxilio, los equipos médicos no tardarían en llegar.

Toda esta visión aterrorizaría el corazón de cualquier persona, pero no de Alemania. No podía permitir que esta visión le afectase, por el bien de sus ideales, de los ideales de su pueblo. Apretó los puños fuertemente y rezo en su corazón una plegaria inexistente a cualquier dios que le escuchase. Pero eso nunca lo sabría nadie. Ni siquiera el propio Alemania.

Derepente se acordó de él, la información restallo en su cabeza como un látigo furioso. Italia. El había participado en la batalla. La preocupación oscureció todos los demás pensamientos, llevándole a correr gritando el nombre del alegre país mediterráneo, intentando encontrarle entre todos los cuerpos humanos, escondido en algún agujero o en algún sitio con una bandera blanca y ojos llorosos, como siempre. Por que el no estaba muerto, ¿verdad?

No tardo en encontrarle, una figura erguida en medio de otro campo de cadáveres. Alemania se quedo quieto, observando la no temblorosa figura del italiano. No había sollozos en el aire. No había ruiditos extraños o palabras sin sentido. Se acerco lentamente, preguntándose por su estado emocional, Alemania sabia que Italia era como un niño, y esta visión si que aterraría, especialmente a su inocente corazón.

-Ita..- nunca llego a decir mas de dos silabas ni a dar mas de dos pasos.

Sostenía entre sus manos un fusil de asalto. El arma se veía tan grande, tan oscura y tan pesada entre sus pequeñas manos. Manos manchadas de la misma sangre viva que empapaba sus costas. Los azules ojos de Alemania volaron recorriendo la figura de Italia, buscando la herida de la que manaba la sangre, pero sabia que lo que buscaba estaba a los pies de su pequeño aliado, muerto en un momento que no era el suyo y en manos que no debían de haber arrebatado nunca una vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando el italiano se dio la vuelta percatándose de la presencia de Alemania. En su rostro se dibujo la misma sonrisa alegre de siempre, quizás un poco mas brillante que nunca porque esta vez no había sido un inútil y no había huido de la batalla, ni suplicado clemencia. Esta vez se había quedado a luchar.

Pero esa sonrisa no borro la sangre de su rostro. Tampoco hizo nada con el arma que sujetaba con firmeza.

La grotesca visión caló en el corazón de Alemania como no lo había hecho la visión de su gente tendida en las costas agonizando o muriendo. Todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, a volverse oscuro, todo menos la figura de Italia con su característico uniforme, con su sonrisa alegre de siempre, con su expresión bobalicona de siempre. Teñida de la sangre de sus enemigos. Sus ropas con la sangre que había pertenecido a hombres que también luchaban por sus propios ideales. La inocencia se teñía de sangre.

Y él era el culpable.

Las nauseas le hicieron caer de rodillas, provocando la alarma de su compañero. Temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, lo poco que contenía su cuerpo fue devuelto cayendo a la tierra con un desagradable sonido. Dejó de escuchar las olas, los gritos de ayuda o los pasos de Italia corriendo hasta él.

"Aléjate" quiso decir, pero no encontró la forma de articular palabra.

Se sintió caer en el vacío de ser consciente del dolor de tantas personas, el dolor que su jefe había provocado, dolor que el no había impedido. La inocencia mancillada. Dejo de sentir la tierra que lo sostenía. La conciencia de toda una guerra volvía a pesar sobre sus hombros, pero no era nada comparado con la carga de la imagen del sonriente Italiano lleno de sangre que no era suya.

Noto unos brazos rodear su cuello y una voz desesperada por la preocupación llamándole a gritos. "Tonto, no estoy sordo. No me grites al oído". Eso era lo que habría dicho de estar todo bien, de comportarse tal y como debería comportarse, de sentirse tal y como debería sentir. Consiguió mover sus brazos, rodeando el juvenil cuerpo de su aliado. Era solo un chiquillo.

- Bekümmert…

La palabra, quizás la palabra mas importante que había dicho hasta ahora en su larga vida como nación, murió en sus labios ahogada por las olas del mar embravecido y los gritos de agonía y auxilio. Una lágrima se escapo entre sus parpados, la primera de un llanto que no callaría por muchas noches en su corazón.

Afortunadamente empezó a llover.

* * *

**Bekümmert **_(Alemán)_:Perdón, según Google.

_**Notas del autor:**__ Esta es la primera historia que decido publicar, generalmente escribo solo para mi o para una persona en concreto pero esta vez me apetecía publicar este sentimiento. Probablemente sigua subiendo otras historias que tengo, pero ya será en un futuro mas o menos lejano._

_Se que es un relato corto, se podría extender, por supuesto, pero eso seria estropearlo a mi gusto. Mejor que se quede corto, pecare esta vez por defecto que por exceso._

_La idea de este fanfiction surgió cuando escuche el comentario de una persona en el autobús: "por eso me dan ganas de llorar, ¿no te parece triste?". Este comentario al azar despertó una serie de ideas en cadena que desemboco en un antiguo recuerdo que tengo de una persona muy querida intentando convencerme de que las guerras son malas. No recuerdo exactamente las palabras, pero era algo semejante a "¿Tu has visto muchas películas en las que los soldados rían?" Recuerdo que mi respuesta fue un "Sí" tan rotundo que todavía me hace reír. (Se que las guerras no son lo mas bonito del mundo, pero es algo que va en la naturaleza humana segun pienso.)_

_Faltas de ortografía que seme hayan pasado, por favor decídmelas, acepto desde criticas poco o nada constructivas hasta un debate ético-filosófico._

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.  
_


End file.
